sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Izrazz the Shadow
Izrazz is a Shadow being with 9 tentacles. he is also the first character to have tentacles. Biography Izrazz grew up not knowing his parents, and was bullied and rediculed for being a Shadow. but Hallow was kind to Izrazz and defended him. and soon they became friends. but Izrazz, because of his natural instincts, became obbsessed with Hallow over time and wanted him to be his mate. but Hallow rejected his feelings and didn't like Izrazz that way. In desperation, Izrazz bit him and mated with him multiple times; even when Hallow met another dark and had a family, Izrazz' lust still burned for him until he met Jarian. Izrazz doesn't use his powers that often, because he never liked to fight ever since he was a kid. Izrazz loves to eat strawberry tofu. Powers Izrazz can possess many things; as he likes to pop out and scare people. he can also turn invisible and teleport, but he has a very strong power he inherited from his father called "Storm of rebirth" that can wipe out a whole planet, but to this day, he has never tried it out. Friends Izrazz has never had friends, exept Jarian and Hallow. he met Jarian when he was a toddler, learning how to use his tentacles. Family Izrazz has no memory of his parents, because of what Zejelon did to him after catching him with Jarian. Love life Izrazz has always loved Hallow, and probably always will. but before he met Hallow, he met Jarian. Izrazz began to have an obsession for Jarian at the age of 14 and mated with him. he risked his own life for him and took care of him by feeding him, and making sure he was healthy. one night, they found a newborn shadow egg in the forest where they usually play. Izrazz decided that they should take care of it since its parents didn't want it. they took care of the egg, and jokingly Izrazz called Jarian the "mommy" and he was "daddy". they saw how couples in the Shadow world raised their eggs, so they made sure to talk to it and cuddle up to it at night so it was warm and secure. Jarian's father however, thought that Izrazz was harming the egg and would harm his son, so he took Jarian home to scold him and punish him. he then went back to Izrazz and used a power to strike him, unaware that it erased all of his memories. confused and afraid, Izrazz then went to the Nega world beach to live with some octopi. they took good care of him until he was old enough to live on his own. many years later, Jarian was taking a shower in a waterfall and Izrazz saw him. he thought he was cute and wanted him to be his mate, so he grabbed him and started kissing him. Jarian looked at him and cried, he missed Izrazz and seeing him again made him happy. they mated and had an egg together. Category:Villains Category:Shadow